fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance
The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) is an international military force in the Resident Evil franchise. Backed by the United Nations, the BSAA is a counter-terrorism agency tasked with investigating terrorist activities involving biological weaponry. Their duties include the investigation and prevention of bioterrorist acts, the arrest or elimination of perpetrators of such acts, and the destruction of all Bio-Organic Weapons. History For a complete background of the BSAA, click here. Foundation In 2003, the true threat of biological warfare was brought to light after the Umbrella Corporation was found guilty of manufacturing and trading Bio-Organic Weapons. Shortly after Umbrella's collapse, the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium - a group of highly influential pharmaceutical companies - decided to distance themselves from Umbrella by openly condemning bioterrorist activities. The BSAA was soon founded as a means of countering the growing threat of bioterrorism around the world and received its funding from the GPC. As a result of their success and the large proliferation of B.O.W.s, which obviously produced a high demand for anti-B.O.W. assignments, the BSAA soon expanded greatly in numbers, establishing headquarters around the world. Early years In 2004, the BSAA participated in the Terragrigia Panic, in which the Mediterranean city was attacked by the mysterious bioterrorist organization "Il Veltro", who had managed to obtain an army of Hunter B.O.W.s. The BSAA reluctantly abandoned the city along with the American-led Federal Bioterrorism Commission; although Veltro had been eliminated, allowing the Americans to simply destroy the city was controversial in that it demonstrated how governments were unwilling to fight bioterrorist threats personally. In 2005, Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani investigated the cruise ship Queen Zenobia in search of the missing Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat, unaware that their location had been falsified, finding it infested with bizarre creatures spawned by the T-Abyss virus. Meanwhile, the real Chris and Jessica searched for suspected remnants of Veltro in Finland. After some hours of investigation, it was discovered that FBC Commissioner Morgan Lansdale, was the calculating mastermind behind the incident the previous year, with the sudden reappearance of Veltro being O'Brian's own conspiracy to trick Lansdale into revealing evidence implicating himself. With his arrest, the FBC fell from grace and was soon after absorbed into a remodelled BSAA, now under UN control. In 2006, the BSAA uncovered information relating to the whereabouts of Oswell E. Spencer, the former CEO of Umbrella who had gone into hiding following the Raccoon Trials. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were dispatched by the BSAA's European branch to find and arrest Spencer, believing him to have information that would allow them to find their former S.T.A.R.S. captain Albert Wesker. When Chris and Jill arrived at Spencer's European estate, they entered to find all of Spencer's bodyguards had been killed. After searching most of the manor and battling against numerous Blob B.O.W.'s, they found Spencer's private library. Inside, Spencer lay dead on the floor, a bloody hole punched through the old man's chest. Standing over Spencer's corpse was none other than Wesker. Chris and Jill fought against Wesker, but the battle was decidedly one-sided since Wesker now possessed superhuman abilities. He managed to grab Chris and was prepared to kill him, but at that moment Jill charged at him. Wesker let go of Chris as he was tackled, with he and Jill crashing through the library window and over the cliff outside. The BSAA spent months searching for their bodies to no avail and both were presumed dead. In reality, they survived and Wesker saved Jill to use her for his future plans. Kijuju Incident In March 2009, the BSAA received word of a bio-weapons deal involving Ricardo Irving, a known arms smuggler. In the hopes of apprehending Irving, the BSAA's North American branch sent over their Alpha Team to the "deal coordinates", a storage facility. Unbeknownst to them, the rumour of a bio-weapons deal was spread itself by Irving's allies, who wanted to remove the BSAA from the equation. With Alpha Team at the facility, Irving and a mysterious masked accomplice released an unknown B.O.W. into the facility. The creature would soon after proceed to kill everyone in the team bar its commander, Captain Dan DeChant, who died from his wounds shortly after, before consuming their bodies to add to its biomass. Shortly before this attack, BSAA Special Operations Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar entered the sealed area of Kijuju by posing as American tourists not connected with the organization. Collecting their equipment from Reynard Fisher, who had based himself within the butcher's shop, they soon after discovered that the locals were hostile, having been infected with a mutated form of the Plaga parasite discovered in Europe. It was during their approach to the town square that Reynard was captured and taken there, himself. Chris and Sheva soon after witnessed their informant's execution by an axe-wielding Majini. The Majini soon turned their attention to the two BSAA members. As Chris and Sheva struggled to survive against the hordes of infected Kijujuans, they continued their hunt for the fugitive Irving. Assisted by a shadowy figure wearing a bird mask, Irving repeatedly made fools of the BSAA and narrowly escaped capture, sending hordes of Majini to cover his getaway as well as deploying other B.O.W.s to keep his pursuers busy. Chris and Sheva's pursuit of Irving would take them into the Ndipaya marshlands where they encountered the infected Sodibaya tribe and were unfortunately forced to kill the mutated tribesmen in self-defence. Undeterred, the two agents continued their chase and pursued Irving beyond the TRICELL-owned oil field, slaying many Majini along the way. Irving was soon cornered, but he had been provided with a Dominant-strain Plaga and he injected himself with it, mutating into a massive aquatic monster to battle against the BSAA agents. Using the weapons aboard Irving's own boat, Chris and Sheva were able to kill the mutated criminal and also discovered that he was acting on orders from Excella Gionne of TRICELL. Making their way through the ancient Ndipaya ruins beyond the marshlands, Chris and Sheva would later discover a strange subterranean garden where unusual flowers grew. Adjacent to the garden was a research laboratory operated by TRICELL, but included among their equipment were older devices and crates that bore the logo of Umbrella. While Chris initially suspected that Umbrella and TRICELL had been working together, documents found within the laboratory revealed that Umbrella had originally discovered the garden, which the natives had called the "Stairway to the Sun". Another shocking revelation was that the flowers growing in the Stairway contained the Progenitor virus, the original viral agent that Umbrella had based their T-virus on. Further investigation of the facility revealed that TRICELL had been working on modifying the Progenitor virus for a special purpose, creating a deadly new viral agent known as "Uroboros". A production plant within the facility housed several missile casings, giving the two BSAA agents a clue as to what TRICELL were intending to do with Uroboros. In another laboratory section, Chris and Sheva gained access to a computer terminal which contained data on Jill Valentine, Chris' former partner whom he believed to have been killed years ago. The computer files proved that Jill was still alive, but revealed little else. After exiting the Uroboros Laboratory, Chris and Sheva entered another section of ancient ruins. Inside a large chamber they found both Excella and the mysterious masked figure that had previously confounded them. Worse still, Chris found himself once again face-to-face with his nemesis Albert Wesker, the true mastermind behind everything. Wesker was working with TRICELL to produce Uroboros, which he intended to use as his instrument of achieving his vision of a perfect world order. Not only that, but he revealed the masked figure to be Jill, who had been experimented on by Wesker and turned into his personal brainwashed soldier. Excella fled the Monarch Room and Chris and Sheva were left to battle against Wesker and the brainwashed Jill. Wesker's superhuman abilities made it impossible for the two agents to best him, but he would make a hasty exit in order to carry out the final phase of his plan and leave Jill to keep Chris busy. Jill continued to fight against Chris and Sheva, but as she fought she appeared to be resisting Wesker's indoctrination. A device attached to her chest was administering a mind-altering drug into her system, but Chris and Sheva managed to restrain Jill long enough to rip the device off of her. Without the device constantly administering its serum, Jill soon began to regain her senses. Though she was in bad shape, she urged Chris and Sheva to carry on and stop Wesker from unleashing Uroboros. Chris and Sheva pursued Wesker and Excella onto a TRICELL freight ship while BSAA captain Josh Stone caught up with Jill and got her to safety. Chris and Sheva fought their way across the ship through hordes of Majini soldiers until they found Excella inside a lab. Excella was able to escape capture, but as she fled she dropped a metal case containing vials of a serum labelled PG67A/W, which the BSAA agents would later learn was what allowed Wesker to keep his superhuman powers in check and stop him from mutating. The two agents later found Excella again on the main deck of the tanker along with hundreds of Majini corpses. Excella appeared to be in pain and suffering some sort of ill effects, having been injected with Uroboros by Wesker moments before. As Chris and Sheva watched Excella convulse in agony, Wesker addressed them over a PA system, stating that he intended to scatter Uroboros across the entire planet and wipe out most of humanity. Excella, having apparently been "rejected" by the virus, was killed by it and transformed into the Uroboros Aheri, which grew to gargantuan proportions by consuming the dozens of corpses in the vicinity. Chris and Sheva narrowly evaded being consumed by the Aheri and made it to the ships's bridge. On the roof of the bridge was a satellite targeting device that Chris and Sheva were able to use to tag the Aheri, allowing an orbiting satellite laser weapon to fire on the beast and destroy it. Having witnessed firsthand what would happen to those rejected by Uroboros, Chris and Sheva refused to waver as they headed to the lower decks to stop Wesker before he could carry out his plan. After battling a horde of Majini in the tanker's engineering level, Chris and Sheva finally caught up to Wesker. The madman had loaded several Uroboros missiles aboard a stealth bomber which he intended to fly into the atmosphere, releasing the virus and ensuring total saturation of the planet. Chris and Sheva fought against Wesker on the plane's take-off platform, but his superhuman speed and strength made it near impossible to defeat him. However, they possessed a vial of Wesker's serum which would act as a poison if he was overdosed, and so they split up to divide Wesker's attention and distract him. Chris stunned Wesker with a rocket launcher attack and managed to hold him down while Sheva injected the serum right into his chest. The serum appeared to have some effect as Wesker briefly doubled over in pain, but he regained his composure and fled toward his bomber. Chris and Sheva managed to board the plane as well just before it took off and they fought Wesker again inside the craft's cargo hold, injecting him with another dose of PG67A/W and managing to override the missile launch controls. The plane was damaged by their fighting and went down, crash-landing on a tiny volcanic island. Both Chris and Sheva survived the crash, but so had Wesker. Outraged that his plans had been foiled, Wesker ripped open one of the missile casings and allowed the Uroboros to infect him, transforming his upper body and granting him extending arms and increased strength. Gone was his cool, calculating demeanour, replaced with pure rage and hate; Wesker furiously lashed out at his hated nemesis Chris, continuously ranting about the sorry state of the world and the foolishness of humanity. Deadly as Wesker was, however, his mutation had also created a weak spot in the form of a glowing orange pustule on his chest, allowing Chris and Sheva to stun him by targeting this growth. Eventually, the unstable ground they were fighting on gave way and Wesker plunged into the lava, his enhanced endurance prolonging his suffering as the molten rock racked his body with pain. A BSAA chopper with Josh and Jill on board arrived in the nick of time to rescue Chris and Sheva, but Wesker refused to die without taking Chris with him and extended a mutant arm to grab the chopper and try and pull it down. Using a pair of rocket launchers aboard the chopper, Chris and Sheva finally put an end to Wesker forever, firing their rockets directly into the madman and destroying him once and for all. Wesker, at last, was dead, and the world was safe for the time being. Edonian Civil War In 2012, the Republic of Edonia, a small country in Eastern Europe which had long lived in a state of unrest, erupted into civil war. During the conflict, anti-government forces utilized bio-organic weapons spawned by the C-virus, engineered by the terrorist group Neo-Umbrella. With the confirmation of B.O.W.'s present in the warzone, the BSAA participated in the conflict as early as December 2012 in a joint-branch force consisting of both North American and European operatives. Following a battle with two gigantic Ogromon B.O.W.'s outside Edonia City Hall, Chris Redfield and his BSAA team entered the building where they encountered a woman identifying herself as Ada Wong. Under their protection, she made it to the exit of the City Hall before using a needle bomb to infect several members of Chris' team, causing them to instantly transition into a Chrysalid state. Seconds later, the Chrysalids hatched and released several hulking Napad B.O.W.'s. The creatures attacked Chris and his partner Piers Nivans, who struggled to escape. During the escape, Chris recieved a severe blow to the head, resulting in amnesia. The events of the civil war after this point are unknown, except that BSAA support troops were dispatched to Edonia to aid the present operatives and participated in disposing of the B.O.W.s present, including the former operatives that had become infected. In the months that followed, Chris had taken a leave of absence and descended into alcoholism, unable to remember the horrific events that had taken place in Edonia. In mid-2013, Chris would be brought back into the fold to lead the BSAA in countering a bioterror attack in Lanshiang, China. Lanshiang Bioterror Attack In June 2013, Neo-Umbrella launched an assault on the Chinese city of Lanshiang. An army of J'avo was deployed onto the streets which carried out mass murder and incited a response from the BSAA which were sent in to eliminate the B.O.W. presence and to rescue a group of UN dignitaries who were being held hostage. The hostages were rescued, but mere hours later Neo-Umbrella attempted to launch several missiles carrying the C-virus from a ship just off-shore. Two of these missiles were destroyed before launch thanks to the efforts of Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans, but the third was launched successfully and detonated above the Tatchi district. Tatchi and most of the surrounding districts became blanketed by C-virus fog which infected most of the population, turning them into zombies. Most citizens who escaped infection would be killed and eaten by the undead masses. While the entire city descended into chaos, a few key parties struggled to survive and put an end to the carnage. DSO agents Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper had arrived in Lanshiang in pursuit of Derek C. Simmons, national security advisor to the US President who had been responsible for a C-virus attack in the United States and was linked to the Chinese attack also. Ada Wong, a mercenary spy, was also trying to hunt down Simmons as well as Carla Radames, the leader of Neo-Umbrella who had stolen her identity. Agent Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller attempted to escape from Neo-Umbrella's underwater facility where the Haos project was taking place, while BSAA operatives Chris and Piers were attempting to destroy the facility before Haos could be released. The Haos B.O.W. was destroyed and Neo-Umbrella was believed to have collapsed without the leadership of Radames, although during the battle, Piers was infected with the C-virus and ultimately sacrificed himself ensuring that Chris escaped the underwater facility alive. Structure Since the UN-backed expansion, the BSAA was separated into eight distinct branches in each region. * European Branch * North American Branch * South American Branch * East African Branch * West African Branch * Middle East Branch * Far East Branch * Oceanian Branch These branches are not limited to their own jurisdictions, and teams may be sent out to other regions. In the Kijuju investigation of 2009, the first team to arrive in the city was the West African branch's "Alpha Team" which, after its destruction, was replaced by their "Delta Team". During the BSAA's deployment during the Edonian civil war, the North American Alpha Team (now under new administration) was sent into Europe as part of a large joint-operation with the Europeans. In Lanshiang, China the following year, elements of Alpha Team again served alongside other branches; this time, the Far Eastern branch. Aside from being split into units (the "Special Operations Units"; SOU), BSAA branches also have "Special Operations Agents" (SOA). The main purpose of the SOU is to infiltrate the base of suspected bio-terrorists, directly combat any B.O.W.s or other threats, and capture the bio-terrorists. The SOU teams are generally made up of twelve members, assigned in three four-man units. This allows for a large amount of flexibility, as a unit may be assigned to another team for a specific mission. The SOAs are most often a single person, often assigned to investigate suspicious activities. They are the eyes and the ears of the BSAA, and are usually referred to as simply 'Agents'. In some cases, an agent may be assigned a partner for a difficult mission, or as backup. Members of the SOA are higher ranked and more skilled than SOU members, with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine being prime examples. They have the right to enter themselves for missions in any branch of the organization, rather than simply those from their own region. However, this increased skill level may only be in terms of psychological state and situation handling aptitude. In combat skills and abilities, they may in some cases be matched by SOU members. In certain cases SOA members may not even be involved in direct combat, and act more like spies. It is also possible that SOAs are chosen to lead the SOU due to their higher experience. It may also be possible that all members are designated as agents. Known Members Clive R. O'Brian One of the BSAA's original eleven founding members, he also served as the organization's director between 2003 and 2005. During the Terragrigia Panic, he coordinated rescue efforts with Morgan Lansdale of the FBC, though he opposed Lansdale's decision to use the Regia Solis satellite to sterilize the city. Suspecting the FBC to have orchestrated the event to begin with, he masterminded a plot of his own to expose Lansdale by having selected operatives pose as members of the Veltro terrorist group, staging another attack. After evidence of Lansdale's wrongdoing was uncovered, O'Brian admitted what he had done to make it happen. While he wasn't charged with any criminal offence, he voluntarily stepped down as the BSAA's director, instead taking on an advisory role. He has since written his own novel called The Unveiled Abyss which was inspired by the events of the Terragrigia Panic and Zenobia Incident. Chris Redfield One of the Original Eleven and the BSAA's most decorated agent. Chris is well-known among the organization for his role in the destruction of the Umbrella Corporation and exposing the threat of B.O.W.'s to the world. He had previously been a member of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. unit involved with the notorious Spencer Mansion incident of 1998, and since then had waged a private war against Umbrella with little support. After forming a private paramilitary unit of his own in 2003, Chris put an end to Umbrella's operations in Russia. While Umbrella folded after that event, many of their creations had made it onto the global black market, and so Chris helped to establish the BSAA as a means of tackling this growing threat. Since the BSAA's founding, Chris has played a key role in many of its operations. He helped to expose the FBC's involvement in the Terragrigia Panic, prevented Albert Wesker from saturating the planet with the Uroboros virus, destroyed Neo-Umbrella's Haos B.O.W. and killed the psychotic arms dealer Glenn Arias. Most recently, he has worked as a liason between the BSAA and the new Umbrella Corps, directing operations against the crime syndicate known as The Connections. Jill Valentine Like Chris Redfield, Jill was also a member of S.T.A.R.S. and had survived both the Mansion Incident and the destruction of Raccoon City. After the Raccoon Incident, he joined Chris in Europe and together they formed their own private paramilitary force dedicated to destroying Umbrella. By 2003, they had shut down many of Umbrella's illegal operations around the globe and the company fell into bankrupcy after losing its court case against the U.S. government. After Umbrella fell, Jill joined Chris in founding the BSAA in combatting bioterrorism around the world. In 2006, Jill was presumably killed in battle against the bioterrorist Albert Wesker. While trying to save Chris, she had tackled Wesker and they both fell down a cliffside. However, both of them survived and Wesker saved Jill's life in order to use her in his plans for world domination. After years of experimentation, Jill was turned into Wesker's personal puppet soldier and spy, kept under his control by means of a device attached to her chest that continuously administered a mind-altering serum. During the Kijuju Incident of 2009, Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar discovered that Jill was still alive and in the custody of TRICELL. When the two agents confronted Wesker, Jill fought alongside him until he retreated to carry out his Uroboros Plan. Jill continued to fight against Chris and Sheva until they managed to restrain her, tearing the mind-control device off her chest. Without constant serum injections, Jill soon returned to her senses. While Chris and Sheva went on to stop Wesker, she rendezvoused with Josh Stone and they mopped up what was left of TRICELL's army of Majini before acquiring a chopper. After rescuing Chris and Sheva from a volcanic island, they returned to civilization, though Jill remained on leave for some time afterwards. It is unknown if she has returned to active duty. Barry Burton Barry Burton had formerly worked alongside Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine as a member of S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City. When S.T.A.R.S. disbanded following the Mansion Incident, Barry relocated his wife and daughters to Canada for their own safety, fearing that Umbrella might have targeted them after he had refused to give into Wesker's blackmailing. He would later help Jill escape from Raccoon City before it was destroyed and aided her and Chris in operations against Umbrella until the corporation's collapse in 2003. While Chris and Jill went on to found the BSAA, Barry chose not to continue the fight against bioterrorism, preferring to stay close to his family. After the Kijuju Incident, however, Chris contacted Barry to request that he join the BSAA. Eventually, Barry became an advisor for the organization as a combat consultant, training a young generation of soldiers alongside Chris to become the future of the BSAA. He also became friends with Chris' younger sister Claire when they met each other due to her friendship with his older daughter Moira, and later becomes a mentor to the Redfield siblings. Parker Luciani Formerly a member of the FBC, Parker left them to join the BSAA after narrowly surviving the Terragrigia Panic. He partnered up with Jill Valentine during the Queen Zenobia incident where the two were betrayed by fellow agent Jessica Sherawat, and Parker almost perished after plummeting into a series of explosions. However, he was saved mid-fall by Raymond Vester and wound up drifting towards the coast of Malta where he was rescued. In 2014, Parker led a BSAA unit from the South American branch to rescue Claire Redfield and a number of survivors of a biohazardous incident taking place on the island of Sonido de Tortuga. Sheva Alomar A member of the BSAA's West African branch. She harbours an intense hatred of bioweapons and the people who produce them due to the traumatic events of her childhood. Her parents had worked for Umbrella and were involved in an accident at a plant near her home village. Sheva's parents were killed when Umbrella's U.B.C.S. troops were sent in to kill off the escaped B.O.W.'s as well as silence any witnesses. Sheva survived and was taken in by her uncle, but Umbrella offered the family no compensation. Sheva would later run away from home and almost died of starvation, but was taken in by a group of guerilla fighters who were opposing the local government. Sheva remained with the guerillas for seven years performing menial duties, until she learned from a government agent that the guerillas were planning to purchase B.O.W.'s from Umbrella to use against the government. At a church, he introduced Sheva to an American official, who offered she and the guerrillas amnesty if she gave them proof of the bio-weapons deal and a means of capturing the guerrillas. Sheva agreed to do so, and three days later unlocked the door to their compound and used a recording at the meeting. Everyone in the compound was immediately arrested and taken to the American consulate, and true to the official's word everyone but the bioweapons dealer was released. Sheva was offered a new life in the United States, and handed a passport and a seat on a private jet with the official as her legal guardian. Sheva adapted to life in the United States quickly, and mastered English within six months. Two years later, Sheva enrolled in a university and, upon passing, was recommended a career in the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance by the official, which had recently been founded to tackle the use of Umbrella's bioweapons in terrorism following its collapse. Sheva was assigned to Josh Stone's unit for eight months for training. Upon completion of her training, the BSAA chose her to become an agent due to her prior experience in infiltration while smuggling material for the guerrillas. In 2009, Sheva partnered up with North American operative Chris Redfield as they attempted to apprehend arms smuggler Ricardo Irving. Together, they killed Irving, uncovered TRICELL's involvement in the Uroboros doomsday project, and killed the megalomaniacal bioterrorist Albert Wesker. Sheva's activities since the Kijuju Incident are unknown. Piers Nivans Piers Nivans came from a distinguished military lineage, dating back to his great-grandfather. Prior to joining the BSAA, he was a soldier in the U.S. Special Forces who had developed a reputation as an exceptional sniper. In 2010, he was approached by Chris Redfield whoinvited him to join the BSAA's North American branch. Piers' eventually became a member of Alpha Team as Chris' second-in-command. In late 2012, Piers was part of a BSAA operation in Edonia, supporting the government in combatting rebels who were using the C-virus in their conflict. While exploring Edonia City Hall, the Alpha Team was lured into a trap by a woman calling herself Ada Wong (actually Carla Radames of Neo-Umbrella masquerading as Ada). Ada threw a needle bomb into the room that scattered viral syringes all over, infecting most of the team and transforming them into Napads. Piers and Chris survived and managed to escape, but Chris sustained a head injury that left him amnesiac. This, coupled with PTSD, caused Chris to leave his duties behind and he turned to drink. Six months after Edonia, the BSAA were mobilised to combat a bioterrorist threat occurring in Lanshiang, China. Piers found Chris and brought him back into the fold, and together they led the mission against Neo-Umbrella's army of mutant J'Avo soldiers. During the struggle, most of their teammates were killed and Chris and Piers found themselves being taunted by "Ada", causing Chris to let his anger get the better of him. Piers tried to remind Chris of the mission's importance and to not get caught up in a personal vendetta. The two surviving agents eventually chased Carla down to an aircraft carrier where Neo-Umbrella were planning to launch a missile carrying the C-virus at the Tatchi district. There, they witnessed Carla's sudden assassination by an unknown party and picked up a vial of the C-virus that she had dropped when shot. Unfortunately, they were too late to stop the missile which detonated over the city, smothering a large area with C-virus gas that swiftly turned the citizens into zombies. While BSAA and DSO operatives worked with the local military to rescue ninfected civilians, Chris and Piers took a VTOL jet and arrived at an offshore oil rig linked to Neo-Umbrella's underwater base. There, they rescued Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller before they discovered Carla Radames' final masterstroke: an enormous B.O.W. called "Haos". Haos awoke before it had fully matured and attacked Chris and Piers. Separated from Jake and Sherry, Chris and Piers made their way to the top of the complex while evading Haos' attacks where they intended to use the escape pods. The creature's surprise attack in a chamber left Piers in such a state that his right arm was practically destroyed, crushed by the debris. Moving over to the C-Virus vial - almost dismembering his arm in the process - Piers infected himself with the virus. After injecting the virus into the wound, Piers developed a trident-like appendage and the capability of releasing massive quantities of bio-electricity through the prongs. After the duo defeated Haos, the two rushed to the escape pods. However, Piers refused to follow Chris into the sphere; throwing him inside, Piers sealed the door and launched the pod. Piers chose to end his life while he was still capable of thinking for himself, despite Chris' protest. As the facility's water pressure built up further, the structure began to come apart in more and more places. The escape pod finally ejected Chris out of the facility, leaving Piers behind as the facility collapsed into an undersea volcano. Josh Stone Josh Stone was the captain of the West African branch's Delta Team and one of the few survivors of the Kijuju Incident. He aided Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar as they fought off relentless waves of Majini while pursuing Ricardo Irving. After Chris and Sheva had freed Jill Valentine from Albert Wesker's control, Josh rescued her and helped her escape. After they were both picked up by a chopper, they then flew out to the volcanic island where Wesker's bomber had crashed and rescued Chris and Sheva, providing them with rocket launchers so they could finish off Wesker once and for all. Reynard Fisher An undercover agent working for the West African division. He provided Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar their weapons and necessary information when they arrived in Kijuju. He was later discovered and captured by Plaga-infected locals who had him executed in the town square. Dan DeChant Captain of the West African division's Alpha Team during the Kijuju Incident in 2009. He and most of his unit were killed after being attacked by a creature created by the Uroboros virus. Kirk Mathison A pilot with the BSAA's Air Support Platoon. He was killed during the Kijuju Incident when a swarm of Kipepeo B.O.W.'s attacked his helicopter and caused him to crash. Dave Johnson A former off-road rally driver, Johnson joined the BSAA's West African branch at some point prior to the Kijuju Incident. During that incident, he was killed by a Ndesu B.O.W.. Keith Lumley A sharpshooter and former mercenary with a quirky personality and a habit for flirting with numerous women. He was part of the investigation into the resurgence of Il Veltro in 2005, working alongside Quint Cetcham. Since then, he has become the head of the BSAA's East African branch. Quint Cetcham The BSAA's top tech expert and the inventor of the Genesis scanner. He frequently worked alongside Keith Lumley and was deeply involved with the Veltro investigation in 2005. He currently still works at BSAA headquarters in the Research and Development department where he continues to design new gadgets for his comrades to use in the field. He has refused multiple promotions to a leadership position. Andy Walker A BSAA soldier who took part in the Edonian Civil War. He was infected with the C-virus after being caught in Carla Radames' trap and was turned into a Napad, later to be euthanised. Finn Macauley A young, enthusiastic member of Chris Redfield's unit during the conflict in Edonia. He was among the soldiers infected by Carla Radames' needle bomb and turned into a Napad, later to be killed by BSAA reinforcements. Jessica Sherawat A former FBC operative who took part in the Terragrigia Panic in 2004. She joined the BSAA following the incident, but had actually been planted within the organization by Morgan Lansdale to spy on them. During the Queen Zenobia incident, Jessica was partnered with Chris Redfield and the two of them investigated the appearance of strange creatures that had washed ashore on the coast of Finland. They would later board the Queen Zenobia to rescue Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani, during which time Jessica activated the ship's self-destruct system in order to destroy any evidence linking Lansdale to the Terragrigia Panic. Little did the BSAA or FBC know that Jessica was actually a triple-agent working for TRICELL all along, having used both agencies to acquire a sample of the T-Abyss virus. Her activities since the Zenobia debacle are unknown. Raymond Vester Vester was once an FBC operative who took part in the Terragrigia Panic, but abandoned the organization after learning how Morgan Lansdale had orchestrated the entire event. Unable to expose Lansdale on his own, he joined the BSAA and worked with Clive O'Brian to devise a plan to trick Lansdale into exposing himself. Aware that the FBC had a mole inside the BSAA, Raymond was instructed to mislead the BSAA agents sent to investigate the Queen Zenobia by disguising himself as a member of the Veltro terrorist group and setting up a mock video threat displaying what appeared to be Chris Redfield held captive. The purpose of this conspiracy was to prevent the mole revealing the ploy to Lansdale before the incriminating information could be retrieved. After the real Chris and Jessica Sherawat arrived on the ship, Jessica revealed herself to be the FBC mole and shot at Raymond. Raymond feigned being injured to throw off Jessica before whispering to Parker Luciani that he had the evidence needed to incriminate Lansdale. When the agents escaped the self-destructing ship, Parker ended up drifting to shore while Raymond had disappeared and was presumed dead. However, he had actually been working with Jessica the whole time as a TRICELL spy and had managed to smuggle a T-Abyss sample off the Zenobia before its destruction. Doug Wright A Professor of Microbiology at Singapore's Bennett University, Doug was employed by the BSAA's Far East branch as an advisor. In 2012, he was called to Marhawa Academy to investigate a possible biohazard. After witnessing a student having turned into a zombie, he concluded that the T-Virus had been released on the academy grounds. This is proven false later when a worker claims he saw some students turn into zombies after being exposed to some kind of gas. Doug urged the academy head Mother Gracia to contact the BSAA, but she refused as she did not trust "outsiders" and wanted to maintain Marhawa's upstanding reputation. Unfortunately, the virus continues to spread until Gracia has no choice but to call for help, but by the time the BSAA arrive, virtually all of the students and faculty have turned into zombies. Doug is attacked and speared by the mutated student who was dispersing the virus and becomes infected. He later dies and reanimates, but is put down by his nephew Ricky Tozawa. Merah Biji After her parents died during the Raccoon City Incident, Merah developed an intense hatred of bioweapons and vowed to see them destroyed. She joined the BSAA's Far East branch as a lab technician, but demonstrated remarkable combat and tactical skills that would see her reassigned to the Special Operations Unit. Merah accompanied Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans during their investigation of the C-virus outbreak at Marhawa Academy. When the agents confronted Bindi Bergara, the perpetrator of the outbreak, Merah attacked in a fit of rage. Bindi had infected herself with the C-virus by this point and mutated into a gigantic monster that fatally wounded Merah. Equipment Uniform The standard uniform of the BSAA consists of light gray combat fatigues, gloves and combat boots, and a green bulletproof vest. However this is only standard to SOU's, SOA's usually wear different outfits based on individual preference, and conditions of a specific mission. Weapons * Beretta 92FS - Standard-issue handgun with a 10-round capacity and equipped with a laser sight. * SIG 556 - An assault rifle with a 40-round capacity, laser sight and long barrel. * M3 - A shotgun with a 6-round capacity and high rate of fire. * S&W M29 - A magnum revolver with a 6-round capacity. * MP-AF - A highly accurate sub-machine gun with semi-auto and full-auto settings. * Anti-Materiel Rifle - A powerful sniper rifle that fires armour-piercing rounds. Can be customised with a thermal scope. * Grenades - The BSAA use an assortment of different grenade types including explosive, incendiary, flashbangs and even shock grenades to electrocute and stun targets. Vehicles The BSAA is also seen to field different types of advanced military vehicles including helicopters, HMVs, jeeps and armored personnel carriers to transport their forces, though they seem to lack heavier armoured vehicles. In Edonia. they used helicopter gunships against J'avo and ground attack planes against an insurgent-deployed Ogroman.Category:Military Category:United Nations Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Resident Evil